Love bitten
by jadesnest
Summary: This is my first fan fiction online hope you enjoy it .. Lucy never knew her feeling for Natsu but when he takes her by surprise thing could change -Nalu I do not own any of the characters in this 3
1. Chapter 1

(Lucy's POV)

I woke up with a headache and a soar body my back was warm and I found myself snuggling against whatever it was that was making me warm. Soon I started to wonder why there was a heated wall in the middle of my bed. I shot out of bed and yanked the blanket off my bed. Natsu was laying there with his lips parted and his hair was still slightly spiked. Natsu groaned noticeably when the blanket was lifted off him.

"Natsu" I screamed and pushed the sleeping boy off my bed. He landed with a "hmph" and thud."What are you doing in my bed!" I yelled. I walked out of my bedroom and went to the kitchen and started breakfast. Soon Natsu walk up behind me and sat at the table. "Hmm" I said and walked over to him after turning the stove to low.

I sat on his lap and his body became stiff...


	2. Chapter 2

Fan fiction

Natsu looked up at Lucy surprised "what are you up to?" Natsu said. I don't know, "I thought that I would freak you out a bit" she said. She went to get up and suddenly she was twirled around and sitting atop of him with her legs bent on either side of his legs. "Eh?" Lucy said. All of a sudden Lucy was being carried across the small apartment. She was thrown onto her bed and a moment later Natsu was on top of her. "Do you want to know something Lucy?" "What?" Lucy said almost breathless at being this close to Natsu, she looked up at the pink haired dragon slayer that was on top of her. I love you Lucy, I always have. I love the way you walk the way you talk. And everything else to. Suddenly Natsu was covering her mouth with his. At first she was to shocked to move but soon she was overtook by the feeling of the kiss, her whole body melting into the kiss. Natsu's tongue was soon sweeping into her mouth. Lucy was at first reluctant but then they were both battling for dominance. Lucy let her hand cover the muscles his across his body abs feeling the hard muscles under her fingers. His body was worked to perfection his muscles rolled deliciously under his shirt. Lucy hand started to move down his body to the Hem of his shirt. She pulled it up over his body and when it got to the top of his stomach Natsu pulled back for a second and pulled the rest of his shirt off. Not a second later and his lips were back on her and the ferocious battle of their tongues continued. Natsu hands slipped under her shirt and he started to move his hands upwards when it reached the bottom of her breast she gasped and then Natsu was looking her in the eye almost asking her for what he wanted. When she nodded he was too eager to take off her shirt….

Too be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION!

Hi guys sorrybmy chapters are always really short here is the next one!

* * *

Natsu's hand started to knead at my breast under my shirt and I groaned and arcked into his hand. He then started to move his mouth down my jaw nibbling as he went along, his mouth going down my throat by my pulse and towards the top of my shirt. He pulled away and I helped him take off my shirt that was almost annoying in its being there.

When the shirt was off I laced my arms over his shoulder and pulled him down for a long and passionate kiss. My insides started to ignite sending liquid heat running south , my body almost trembling in anticipation. His tongue was twirling around my own as we again battled for dominance.

He pulled away and he went back to were he had left off before taking off my shirt, kissing down my body until he got to one of my breast. He flicked his tungue over the sensitive peak and then he started to lick and suck at my breast before moving onto the next one and repeating the torcher.

My mind was going nuts, what were were we doing and why were we doing it. My thoughts stoped suddenly when his hands started to skim down my curves toward my skirt. When he got there he slowly took them off of me.

Too be continued


End file.
